A quiver full of drabbles
by lady squint
Summary: A serie of drabbles about Olicity and Team Arrow. Expect a lot of fluff and some AU's.
1. Sending nudes selfies

**The first of (I hope) many oneshots, mostly drabbles and always fluff (unless I'm feeling kind of angsty that day). Prompts are welcome. I hope you enjoy ^^**

**1- Sending nude selfies**

Felicity went down the stairs feeling the excitement of seeing Oliver after her daring text that afternoon. Their relationship was almost new, they had been dating oficially for only a week now (not counting that horrible and let's-not-talk-about-it-never-again first date). But those few days were enough to leave Felicity all sexually frustated. Blame Mr. "I'm going to spend the whole week after our date working out while being shirtless in the lair" for that.

So that afternoon she decided that she had had enough and she was going to take the problem into her own hands. She bought a new set of lingerie, green for his liking, and she took a couple of selfies. At one point she even dared to take her bra off. She sent all the photos to him without thinking it twice.

-Hello Oliver – she said cheerfully.

-Hey – he smiled and got up from whre he was sharpering his arrows to give her a kiss.

-Did you receive my messages?

-What messages?

Felicity took a step back. Was he playing with her? She was sure she had seen the automatic "received" note under the photos. Oliver looked at his phone.

-No. Nothing. Was it important?

-Yes... more or less.

What the hell? Who has she sent the photos to then? Oliver was looking, wainting for more information.

-It was some photos... nude photos.

-Nu...Nude? - Oliver's eyes became wide.

-Yes... I was feeling adventurous today and after our date last week I thought "why not?", that you may like them. And I know there are a lot of creeps out there and they hack in your mobiles and your computers... I mean, I'm one of those creeps so I really know what I'm talking about. But that means that I'm also good protecting my information. I am all about protection. Not in the sexual meaning, although that is also important...

-Felicity! The nude photos.

-Yeah, sorry. - she took a deep breath. - The point is: if you don't have those nudes then I sent them to other person.

-What?!

Oliver was stating to feel a headache in that moment. Someone who wasn't him had nude photos of Felicity. HIS Felicity.

-Well, I was feeling adventurous but also nervous. Don't jugde me. Just... let me check my messages history.

Right in that moment when Felicity was reaching for her phone inside her handbag, they heard Diggle coming down the stairs. He had a smik on his face and his phone in his hand.

-Oh... frack – murmured Felicity.

-Just a quick question – sais Diggle almost laughing – Do you want the Arrow to kill me, Felicity?

-Please, Dig – Felicity's face was absolutly red – Don't tell me that you have seen...

-One quick look at the first one and when I realized what they were I deleted them. And I promised not to talk about it ever again. – He started walking towards the training area. – But Oliver, you may want to see those photos now. I'm pretty sure you are going to love them.


	2. I hope she dies

**2- "I hope she dies"**

"I hope she dies" said Felicity while sipping her wine. A very expensive wine that Oliver had brought for their date night.

"Wow. You really have some strong feelings about the characters of this show" Oliver laughed.

"Strong feelings are my speciality. And she deserves that and more. She is the reason why Ned Stark is dead"

"Who was that?"

"Are we even watching the same show?"

"It's not my fault. There are too many characters and too many deaths"

"Oh boy... you haven't seen anythyng yet"

Watching tv shows and ordering take away food wasn't exactly what Oliver had in mind as a 'date', but he had to admit that holding Felicity while laying on her sofa felt so much better than any other plan he could had in mind. Once the final credits appeared Felicity turned to Oliver with a smile on her face and her cheeks pink due to the half bottle of wine she had drunk all by herself.

"Thank you for putting up with me and my strong feelings about fictional characters"

"Hey" he said smiling "whatever makes you happy"


	3. Spandex

**3 – Spandex**

"Where is Felicity?" Oliver asked the moment he entered the liar. Diggle was staring at the computer screen, watching the news reporter in front of the hospital, explaining how the attackers had broken into the morgue to steal different human body parts.

"I called her ten minutes ago. She is on her way"

"What do we know about the thieves?"

"Not much. The only thing the news have said is that they were three and that the parking lot cameras recorded them entering through one of the windows."

"We need Felicity to get those videos."

"I'm here" Felicity started to descend the stairs "And just so you know, from all the creepy villains we have faced, someone who steals from corpses is the creepiest."

When she reached the ground floor neither Diggle nor Oliver could mask their surprise. She was wearing a very pink tank top, her hair perfectly in place in a pony tail and a pair of tights that fitted her like a second skin. "Is this informal Friday?" joked Diggle. Oliver hadn't found his voice yet, but he couldn't take his eyes off Felicity.

"Oh! I had almost forgotten I was wearing this. I was in my yoga class when you phoned me. Which reminds me, I should turn off my phone when I'm there. The monitor didn't seem very happy when_ I Love It _started to sound from my bag."

"You go to yoga?"

Felicity looked at Oliver confused. "Didn't I tell you? Uggg... I swear to you, my mind it's absolutely caotic lately. That's why I started with the yoga and meditation, to clear my mind. I'm not sure if I will be able to achieve it, but at least now I'm able to put my feet behind my ears."

A very explicit image involving Felicity's ass appeard in Oliver's mind. And who could blame him? After those tights and the feet reference it was impossible not to think about that.

"Oliver. OLIVER!"

"Mmmm.. What?"

"I asked you what do you want me to do?"

There whre many things he wanted her to do, or to do to her, most of them too inappropriate to speak them out loud in front of Diggle, or just to say them at all. So he only said:

"The cameras. We need the footage and anything that could identify the thieves. We will also need to know what organs they stole."

"I'm on it."

Felicity faced the screens, starting to work, but Diggle continued to look at Oliver with a smirk on his face, almost as he had been able to read the other man's thoughts all the time. Oliver ignored him. He needed a shower; a cold shower. And then he needed to workout to get rid of the images of Felicity's ass that were invading his mind. He had to concentrate in being the Arrow at the moment, but after those thieves were in jail, he was going to offer some personal yoga classes to Felicity.


	4. The pen

**4- The pen**

The pen hadn't been worth stealing. It was just a plain, boring, red pen, but it was hers. Oliver have found it that same morning in her bag, while she was packing to leave Nanda Parbat. A bitter moment comparing it to the morning he had had 24 hours bedore, when he woke up feeling the weight of a warm body on him. The soft light of the morning reflecting over her blonde hair, his hand caressing her naked back, her blue eyes shining with love and lust.

"Hi" was everything Felicity said, and everything he needed to hear.

But that has been 24 hour before, when everything seemed perfect, when all he could feel was his love for her, when he could almost forget all the pain that had brought them to that moment. Now it was completely different. She was leaving, back to Starling City with Diggle and a very shocked Thea; he was staying to become the Heir to the Demon.

"Love is weakness" is what Ra's told him after declaring that the guests weren't welcomed anymore. "The love for your sister is what made you surrender to me in the first place. Love makes you soft and irrational. To be the next Demon's Head you must not have any weakness."

But while watching Felicity, Thea and Diggle get into the jet he knew how wrong Ra's words were. He would do anything for them, because he loved them. That was his strenght. He grabed the pen, holding it againt his chest and making a silent promise, that he would come back to her.

**I just wrote this very quickly, so I don't want to think how many mistakes are in there.**


	5. Oh god, I'm so sorry

**First: I'm so sorry.**

**Second: YAY! I'm writing again. I have quite a few idea to continue with the drabbles, and I'm even planning a longer fic, so hopefully I will be able to keep updating my work.**

**5-****"Oh**** god, I'm so sorry**"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" shouted Felicity while covering her eyes and turning her back to Oliver. A very naked Oliver.  
Well, not exactly. At least he was still wearing his boxers.

"It's ok" he chuckled behind her. Of course he would find this situation funny and not embarrassing.

Why would he? With his well-defined muscles, and perfect abs, and those arms, and his stupid smile. Of course he wouldn't be embarrassed while being half naked in the middle of the bunker.

"At least you could have a minimum of decency and change in the bathroom! Anyone can come in"  
"You and I are the only ones entering the bunker these days, Felicity" he answered, his voice still holding some humor. "And I thought you had a meeting with the Palmer Tech board today. How did that go?"

Felicity could hear the sound of rustling clothes and a zipper behind her. Still she didn't dare to look back.

"Well, there wasn't one. That's why I'm here. And don't change the subject!"

Even if he was only able to see her back, Oliver could picture Felicity perfectly: crossed arms, red cheeks and pouty lip. Oh, those lips! How much did he miss those lips.

"I'm not changing the subject. Just asking, as a worried friend. Why did they cancel?"  
"Something about having to check annual budgets before discussing my new contract. They want to meet in a couple of days again. To be honest, I think they are just trying to get back at me for all those meetings that I did not attend while being the CEO."  
"None of that will matter if at the end they give you back your job... Or at least a new job"  
"I hope so."  
"Ok, Felicity. You can turn your back now."

Felicity did as told. Oliver was now wearing a button up blue shirt, matching his eyes, and those jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and that she loved so much, both the jeans and the ass. Maybe it would have been better if he had kept his clothes off.

"Good. So now we can put some rules about the bunker and nakedness in it."  
Oliver couldn't help but tease her.  
"C'mon Felicity. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

He winked and the flush of her cheeks spread to the rest of her face. So Oliver wanted to play dirty. Alright, she could play dirty too. Anyway, as he had said, they were the only ones using the bunker, and a little bit of teasing could not harm anyone. Plus, this little game could be the last push they needed to fix their relationship, and Felicity was so ready for that, she had been ready for weeks now.


	6. Hormones

**Something that I thought about while I was in class.**

**I have a nice list of drabbles I want to write, so hopefully I can make this updating thing a regular thing.**

**6-Hormones**

For the first time in months Felicity woke up without needing to go running to the toilet. She had almost forgotten how that felt.

Her hand moved to her round belly, carising the exact spot where the baby was moving now. She had loved that baby from the very first moment that she saw the plus sign in that pregnancy test, and four months later that feeling had become more intense. Unfortunately, that hadn't made those months any easier. She would spend every hour of the day blaming everything to the hormones: from the morning sickness to the mood swings, and even her tiredness.

But that morning she felt like her pre-pregnancy self; no nausea, no tiredness, no crankiness. Felicity looked at Oliver, still sleeping next to her. He had been wonderful from the moment that she broke the news to him. Oliver was always ready to offer a back rub or bringing mint chocolate ice cream to the lair even if Felicity hadn't asked for it.

Her nausea may had dissapeared at the moment, however, looking at Oliver, Felicity could feel how her hormones were affecting her in a much different and better way. She moved to lay on her side and started to caress Oliver's chest.

"Mmmmm..." was the only sound that he made. "Are you awake?" Felicity asked, her voice was hoarse after just waking up.

"I am now" Oliver answered with a smile, opening his eyes. "How are you feelng today?"

"Much, much better."

Felicity put her hand to Oliver's cheek, closing the gap between their faces and kissing him with as much passion as she could gather. Bad breath would be damned.

"Mmmm..." murmured Oliver when they broke the kiss "Yes, I can see that you feel better."

The last thing that Felicity wanted to do that morning was talking, so she just pushed him on his back and straddled him. Oliver was still half asleep and didn't have time to react before Felicity kissed him again, grinding her hips against his at the same time. Showing an amazing self-control, Oliver stopped kissing Felicity to looked her in the eyes.

"Felicity, are you sure? I know that with the pregnancy you haven't been feeling very comfortable, and I don't want to hurt the baby..."

"Oliver, stop talking. You have a horny pregnant wife right here, and the only reason why I'm not feeling comfortable now is because you are talking, instead of using you mouth for other, more pleasurable, things."

Oliver couldn't help but smile. Horny Felicity was the best kind of Felicity, and he couldn't wait to see what Horny-Pregnant Felicity would be like.

"Ok, then" he finally said, squeezing Felicity's ass. "What the pregnant lady wants, the pregnant lady will get"

"That's the spirit!"


	7. Pokemon Go

**Longest drabble up until now, but don't get use to it. Also, because it's longer I'm sure it will have lots of mistakes. Sorry about that.**

**This is kind of canon divergence where there was no island and Oliver and Felicity gets to meet in a different, more geeky way.**

**7-Pokemon Go**

It had been a long night for Oliver. Which didn't mean that it had been a bad one. He had woken up 15 minutes ago in the arms of a redhead, both of them completely naked. He had been pretty drunk last night, celebrating with Tommy that he had finally grow a pair and asked Laurel out, the same Laurel that he had dated years ago and who had dumped his sorry cheater ass. It was a long story, but somehow she had managed to accept him as a friend again, mainly due to the work of Tommy as an intermediator.

Oliver had left the redhead's apartment inmediatly, not wanting to wake her up and start to give explanations of why he couldn't/didn't want to stay or repeat last night's activities. Many of his conquests thought that falling into bed with the billionaire Oliver Queen meant instantly dating him, and once they realized they were just one night stands they were left either in tears or screaming full of anger. But it was simple: Oliver Jonas Queen did not date.

So there he was, sitting on the sidewalk at 7 a sunday morning, waiting for the Uber he had just booked. The street was empty, just a couple of cars now and then. He was minding his own business (a.k.a. trying not to think to much on his hangover, so his head would hurt less), when something collided with him; or rather someone. He turned to see a blonde girl laying on the floor, her telephone mobile a couple of feet away from her.

"Frack!" she shouted, straightening her glasses and reaching for the phone "Frack, frack, frack... Please don't be broken." She stood up and let out a sigh of relief.

When she finally looked at the man she had crash into, a deep blush started to colour her cheeks, something that, according to Oliver, was really cute. "Oh" she said, trying to avoid his gaze "I'm sorry about that... I wasn't looking were I was going."

He stood up, a charming smile in place. "It's fine. No harm done. Are you fine?"

"Oh, yes. I'm used to falling. I'm way too clumsy. I was more worried about my phone. This baby is only two weeks old."

Her face lighted with a smile when she mentioned her telephone.

"Yeah... you sure were very concentrated in your phone not to notice me sitting here". It was an attempt of a joke, but he regretted inmediately his words when he saw her smile disappearing. "I'm joking. As I said, no harm done." She nodded and smiled again, but not as bright as before. "Can I asked you what you were looking on it?" he asked pointing to the phone.

Oliver didn't know why, but he wanted to see her smiling again. She was pretty even if she was clearly wearing no make up and what it seemed to be a panda sweater. Not the fanciest clothes, however, he was sure that she would look tremendously hot with a short dress.

"You are going to think that its stupid..."

"Try me."

"I was playing Pokemon Go." She said avoiding looking at him directly. "There was an Omanyte nearby that I wanted to catch..." she looked at her phone and sighed "but it seems that it has disappeared."

"You were playing Pokemon, this early on a sunday?" asked Oliver with incredulity.

"It's to avoid the judgemental looks, like yours right now." She answered, cocking her head.

"I'm not judging!" He exclaimed quickly. "I play Pokemon too."

That was the biggest lie that Oliver had said to anyone and he didn't have any idea why he had said it. Maybe he just wanted to keep talking to her. The curiosity in him craved to know more about her. "You do?" she asked. "Of course! I mean, who doesn't?" The only thing that Oliver knew about Pokemon Go was what he had heard in the news: that it was based on some old Game Boy videogame, that it seemed to be very popular and that people were doing the stupidiest things while playing it.

"Somehow I don't see someone like you going to a Pokemon Gym... more like a real one" Was his imagination or was she checking him out? "Don't you get weird looks from strangers when you play?"

"Well, I go with my sister." He was on a roll with the lies. "That way it seems less pathetic."

"That's a good idea. I had been thinking about adopting a dog and go for walks, to pretend that I'm not playing... or at least not to seem so alone while doing it... And by it I mean playing Pokemon. But my landlord doesn't let me have any pets in the apartment... I have heard that some animal shelters are suggesting players to volunteer to walk their dogs. That's a great idea, I may do that."

Oliver was shocked by the speed of the words leaving her mouth. He was pretty sure that if there was a Guinness Record for more words per minute she had just broken it. Before he could say anything else, his Uber appeared. He looked at the car and then at the girl he had just meet.

"That's my ride"

"Oh. Ok. " She seemed dissapointed. "It was nice talking to you..."

"Oliver."

"Oliver." She reapeted his name, smiling. "I'm Felicity."

Felicity. It certainly suited her. "Nice to meet you Felicity. I hope you have a good hunt for Pokemons"

"Thanks." She turned to leave when he called her again. "I'm thinking, maybe we could meet later and look for pokemons together. I mean... it would look less pathetic than going alone."

_What the hell are you doing?_ He thought. _Since when do you ask girls on dates? Much less dates that involve Pokemon? _He turned the voice of his brain off. This, asking Felicity on a date, felt somehow right. He had never met a girl like her, probably because girls like her did not go out clubbing, and that's what he liked. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to spend time with her, as if there was some kind of invisible thread pulling him towards her. And it was not just bout sex, but it was about the person, about getting to know someone.

"Sure!" She handed him her phone, smiling. "Put you phone number here and I will call you."

He did so, happily, and said goodbye again, unable to take his eyes off her figure while she was leaving.

He had a date. A play date. As if he were a five year old boy. And yet he couldn't stop smiling the whole ride to the mansion. There was only one problem, he had no idea how to play that Pokemon Go. However, that would not stop him from spending time with Felicity.

Oliver entered the mansion and went up the stairs, jumping two steps at the time. He got to his sister's bedroom, opening the door without caring about how much noise he was making.

"Thea!"

She woke up with a startle. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and then at her brother, who was grinning at the door. If looks could kill Oliver Queen would have ceased to exist in that same moment.

"What...? Oliver? What are you doing? It's not even 8!"

"I have a date and I need you to teach me everything you know about Pokemon Go."


	8. Hogwarts AU I

**This is a small project that I want to include in this series of drabbles because... why not? The arrowverse in the Hogwarts universe. I have quite a few drabbles planned for this, so consider this first drabble an introduction.**

**8-Hogwarts AU I**

Felicity had decided that the start of her second year of Hogwarts was going to be much better than the first one. One year ago she had been sitting on the Hogwarts Express all by herself, worrying about how she was going to cope, being a muggle born with no idea of how the wizarding world worked, and with a mother who couldn't truly understand the implications of having a witch daughter. The first days were rought. Her particular way of being, specially with her babbles, hadn't make it easy to make friends with other first-year student. Luckily she had found a good friend in Caitlin Snow. Both of them had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and thanks to Caitlin, Felicity had met a wonderful group of people that she could truly call friends.

Now she was about to start her second year in Hogwarts and things couldn't look better. Felicity was sitting in one of the train compartments with Caitlin, Iris West and Sara Lance, the former a Hufflepuff student and the later a Gryffindor one, and both of them part of Felicity's group of friends. They were petting Felicity's new cat, a gift from her mother because of her top marks last year. Donna Smoak, who missed her daughter terribly last year and was worried about her feeling lonely in that "dark and humid castle", thought that an animal would be good company.

"Which classes you think we will have together this year?" asked Iris.

"I just hope I'm not with Felicity in Charms again" joked Sara. "She makes everyone look bad."

"Hey!" Felicity tried to sound offended, but she knew it was true. Charms was her favourite subject.

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud _bang_ was heard from the compartment next to theirs, probably a trunk falling. The strong sound was enough to wake Felicity´s cat and make him run from his owner's lap to the train corridor.

"Cyber! No! Come back" shouted Felicity, running after her cat. She saw the animal entering another compartment at the end of the corridor. When she got there she saw three boys, probably on their last year of Hogwarts, holding her cat and laughing. "Maybe we could use it to practise our spells" she heard one of them saying.

"That's my cat." The three boys looked at her and continued laughing. "And what?" one of them asked. "This filthy animal entered our compartment. I don't think it wants to be with you very much."

"His name is Cyber and he is not a filthy animal" Felicity could hear other students getting near to know what was happening. Her friends were next to her, Sara with her wand in her hand in case it was necessary.

"And what are you going to do now?" The boys kept taunting her. "You are just a little girl."

Felicity was reaching for her wand to teach those boys about what "a little girl" could do, when she heard another voice coming from her right. "C'mon boys, leave the girl alone."

Felicity recognised the boy who had spoken. It was a second year student from Gryffindor: Oliver Queen. She had never spoken with him before, but she had admired him from the distance. It sounded creepy, but it was how Sara had described it when she had caught Felicity looking at Oliver more than once during Charms. And who could blame her? He was cute, with his blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He was pretty famous in the wizadring world thank to the Queen name; a rich family with an old name well known for their multiple bussiness.

"Saving damsels in distress now, Queen?"

"No. I just don't like it when they cry. It's annoying."

Some of the students present started laughing. Felicity could feel her ears getting red from anger. Stupid boys with their stupid misogynistic ideas. Caitlin was putting a hand on her shoulder, sensing that her friend was about to do something stupid and trying to calm her down. But Felicity was done being razonable.

"No one asked for your opinion!" she shouted to Oliver.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands up in a defensive way "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

In a blink of an eye Felicity had her wand in her hand, and was pointing it to the boy who was holding her cat. "_Petrificus totalus!_". The two other boys were too slow to react and Sara, Iris and Caitlin were already pointing their wands at them. Felicity entered the compartment with confidence and grabbed Cyber from the hands of her petrified victim. She returned next to her friends and looked at Oliver, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Next time mind your own bussiness, jerk!"

They left the place ignoring the rest of the astonished students, and went back to their seats. Felicity left out a sigh. Aparently the start of her second year wasn't going to be a good one either. The only good thing was that her cruch on Oliver Queen had disapeared completely.


	9. Oh, God II

**Sequel to the drabble "Oh God, I'm so sorry!". And there might be a third and last part planned after this one...**

**9-"Oh god" II**

"Oh, God" was the only thing that Oliver could mutter when he saw her descending the stairs. She was stunning. Scratch that. She was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid eyes on.

Her dress was of a deep red colour, almost the same tone as the wine of his glass. The skirt flowed to the floor and allowed just a small peek at her golden shoes while she descended the stairs. Her sleeveless arms were only covered where the gold bracelet rested, matching her necklace and earings. Oliver could recognise those earring even from the distance. It was the same pair he gave her for her birthday while they were living in Ivy Town.

She made her way through the crowd. The ballroom was full of people dressed to the nines, celebrating a foundraising for the Free Clinic in the Glades, but Felicity stood out from all of them. Oliver excused himself from the chief of firefighters, with whom he had been talking, and met Felicity half way.

"Hey" he said when he reached her. "I'm glad that you made it. You look... you look good." Why was his voice sounding higher than usual? He needed to control himself, dammit!

Felicity simply smiled at him. "Thank you. You look nice too." She felt extremly confident wearing that dress, and she was going to use it to get back at Oliver for the whole _I'm walking shirtless in the bunker all the time because I know it drives you mad. _"Now, where is that waiter with the glasses of red wine that that you promised me?" She turned around, looking for the waiter when he heard Oliver's gasp. "_Gotcha!_" she thought.

Her dress left her back completely exposed. From the nape of her neck, where her updo rested, to her lower back Oliver only could see skin. She was playing with fire and she knew it. Oliver had been very clear about how much he loved her back, in both verbally and not verbally ways. He had spent hours just caresing her skin during the moments of their post coital bliss. He had even explained to her that his favourite posture was taking her from behind simply because that way he could kissed all her back (and boy... did she loved it too that way!)

If Oliver wanted to survive the night, he needed a nice strong drink, and not just wine. He also needed an excuse to put some distance between him and Felicity so he could put his thoughts in order. "Let me go to the bar. I'll bring you your wine."

The night ended being harder than what he thought. By his third glass of whiskey the bartender started to looked at him strangely, and Oliver decided that he needed to stop. The last thing he needed were rumors about the mayor being a drunk. He tried to avoid Felicity as much as he could, because everytime she was near him in that dress his brain short-circuited. Felicity knew what he was trying to do, and she would have none of it.

"Let's dance, Oliver."

"I don't dance. You know it."

"But everything looks so beautiful, it's like a fairytale..." She looked around. "Well, I guess I can ask Dr. Carter..."

Before she could make her way to the other side of the room, Oliver grabbed her hand. "I'll dance with you." It was like he was trying to punish himself, but he couldn't think about another man touching her. Having her so close, her arms around his neck, his hands touching her bare back, it was heaven and hell at the same time.There were more couples dancing next to them, and yet it was like they were the only ones in the room.

It was dangerous. They hadn't talked about where their relationship was. Felicity was his partner, the person he could trust the most. She had stayed to help him in his mission. They were friends again, but with a complicity similar to when they were together. And yet they were not together. Oliver could not risk what they had at that moment simply because of lust. They needed to talk and be sure of where each of them where standing. And he needed a clear head to do that. The music stopped and Oliver dropped his hands, his fingers inmediately started to rub against each other, a clear sign of his nervousness.

"Are you ok, Oliver?" she asked worried.

"Yes. I just... I think I need to leave. I have drunk a little too much and..." a_nd if I don't go I will do something that may ruin forever our relationship_. He finished the sentence in his head, but Felicity knew what he meant.

"Alright." She took a step backwards. "I will see you tomorrow then. Same hour as always in the bunker."

"Actually, could we meet for diner? How does Big Belly Burger sound?"

"Pretty good. Mr. Mayor, you truly know the way to a girl's heart." She was teasing him, and yet he felt that it was one of the most clear signs she had ever given him.

"I do what I can."

He leaned over her. Her breath catched, thinking that he was going to kiss her on the lips, however in the last moment he moved his face just to press very gently his lips on her cheek.

He left inmediately after, and once she was certain that he couldn't see her anymore, Felicity raised her fist as a sign of victory. She knew that dress would work.


	10. Cooking lessons

**At first this was just going to be a fun and fluffy drabble with no plot. Then I decided that a little bit of drama could be good. Don't worry, there is still a happy ending. **

**This is set in the future, once Olicity is back together again.**

**10-Cooking lessons**

"Teach me how to cook." She had said one morning, while they were enjoying their post-coital bliss. That was the great thing about saturdays, they could spend as much time as they wanted in bed. Which was great for Oliver's goal to make up for that "broken up" period. Since they had gotten back together they hadn't spent a night separated.

"Why?" asked Oliver, lifting his head to look at her better. Felicity just shrugged.

"Well... I have to eat. Actually, everybody needs to eat. And it would be nice to know how to actually cook, not just how to preheat the oven."

So that's how Oliver found himself in the kitchen, listing the list of ingredients to Felicity, instead of lingering in bed, maybe going for round two of their love making session of that morning.

"You can start now whisking the flour, baking soda and cinnamon together" Oliver instructed. He looked as Felicity did as told, she was frowning, a sign of her deep concentration. "I will mix the eggs and sugar..."

"No! I have to do it." she exclaimed. "I mean... I have to learn."

"Ok..." Oliver looked at her, slightly shocked by her reaction. They were just baking muffins. It wasn't a complicated recipe, he had chosen something easy so Felicity could start feeling confident in the kitchen, but she was acting as if her life depended on learning how to do it.

Oliver stepped back from the kitchen counter, leaving Felicity to do all the work and just giving instructions or pieces of advice when needed. She put the muffin pan in the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes.

"Now we wait." She said with pride. "I think this may be the first time that I bake something that will taste good."

Oliver simply smiled and signaled for her to sit next to him on the sofa. She obliged, snuggling next to him.

"Now," Oliver started talking when he felt Felicity relaxing against him. "Are you going to explain me what's wrong?

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is quite perfect right now." She commented, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Then why were you so determined to do all the work with the muffins?"

"I told you. I need to learn."

"And I'm happy to teach you. But you were acting weird. And you never showed any interest to really learn how to cook before. So tell me, what is going on?"

Felicity sighed, disentangling herself from Oliver to look at him face to face. "During the year that we weren't together I missed you." she started explained. "And I missed you too..."

"Let me finish, Oliver. I missed you, a lot. And one of the things I missed the most was you in the kitchen. And your food. And how you prepared those dinners for the two of us." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So any time that I tried to cook anything, I failed miserably, and that made me think of you... and I felt even worse. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't only for the food, I missed all of you, but that was like an almost constant reminder of you in this loft."

"Alright, I get it. But Felicity, we are together now. You don't need to worry abou that anymore..." His next thought made him pause and looked at her cautiously. "Unless you think we won't be together in the near future."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even dare to look at fim.

"Fe-li-ci-ty. You think we are going to break up again?" Just saying those words out loud brought a pain in Oliver's chest.

"I fear it." She finally answered. "I want us to be together and I want our relationship to work. But what if something happens? What if there are more secrets and lies? Or what if it's me the one that does something wrong that makes you hate me? I can not do it all over again, Oliver. I can not live missing you all the time. I need to learn how to do things on my own."

"Felicity, listen to me." He grabbed both her hands, bringing them to his chest. "There is nothing that you could do that would make me hate you. I love you and I trust you with my life. And I promise that I would never, ever, lie to you again." He looked down to their joined hands. "I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you. I'm sorry for the secrets and the lies. From now on I will share everything with you. You have given me a second chance and I don't want to waste it, because I can not go through all that pain all over again either."

"You and me against the world?" Her lips showed a small smile.

"You and me against the world." He repeated before leaning over her and kissing her lips. "Better now?"

"Yes, much better."

Right in that moment the timer rang, letting them know that the muffins were done. Felicity took the muffin pan out of the oven, delighted to see the browny-golden colour of her baked goods.

"You are a very good student." Oliver teased her.

"Only because I have a wonderful teacher. It's a pity we won't be having more cooking lessons."

"What? Why?" said Oliver, frowning. Angst feelings aside, he thought it had been a good experience.

"Because I won't need them." She came closer to him, their chests touching. "You are the one who is going to do all the cooking for the rest of our lives."


	11. Hormones II: Positive

**This is a prequel to the drabble "Hormones", and how Felicity broke the news to Oliver. All fluff and sugar and nice things. Enjoy!**

**11- Hormones II: Positive**

It was time to freak out, Felicity decided. The fact that her period was eight days late had been already a pretty good indicator of what was going on, but that plus sign on the pregnancy test that she was holding made everything much more real.

She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. A small human being was growing inside of her. How the hell had that happened? Well... she knew how that had happened: it involved a very active sexual life with Oliver and a couple of days when she had forgotten to take her pill because she had been busy with Team Arrow-related stuff. She was stupid, Felicity thought, she should have avoid any type of "sexy time", but in her defense it should be said that Oliver had been wearing suspenders that day.

And that's how she found herself, sitting on the bed, with a stick with pee in her hands. There were so many things she needed to do. Starting with asking for an appointment with her gynaecologist and telling Oliver about it. Oliver. Just thinking about telling him made her so nervous that she felt sick. Or maybe it was the morning sickness.

They had never talked about children, not before the whole William drama and especially not after. And this wasn't the best timing either. They just got engaged again two weeks ago. They were still working some things out between their relationship, their day work and their night work. A kid in the middle of all that wasn't exactly what they needed. Even if it was a perfect mini-Oliver, with his same smile and eyes... it was going to be such a cute baby.

Her thoughts were interrumped by the sound of the door closing downstairs and Oliver's voice. "Felicity? I'm home!". "I'm in the bedroom." She shouted back. "I'll be down in a minute." She looked frantically around her for a spot where to hide the pregnancy test.

"I'm going to start preparing dinner. What do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry." There was a beat of silence and then she heard Oliver's footsteps coming up the stairs.

She panicked and she hid the pregnancy test in the first place she found, under the pillow case, just in time before Oliver appeared at the door. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Perfect. Absolutely fine. I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you only say that you are not hungry when you are sick."

"Oh... no... I just had something to eat in the office before coming home." She lied. Felicity tried to avoid further questioning by going downstairs, but before she reached the door Oliver grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Hey. You sure you are ok? You are acting very weird."

Felicity looked down, avoiding his glare. She knew Oliver could read her better than anyone, and he could tell that she was hiding something just by looking at her eyes. She felt a hand under her chin, rising her face until she met Oliver's eyes.

"Tell me what is wrong. Has something happened at Palmer Tech? Is it you mother? Have I done something wrong?"

"Oliver, I..." she tried to speak but she didn't find the words.

"Please, Felicity. Tell me so I can fix it."

"This is not something that you can fix." She finally said. "Sit down."

Oliver did as told, looking at Felicity expectantly.

"Oliver, I'm..." She took a deep breath before continuing."I'm pregnant."

Felicity looked at Oliver's face, not knowing exactly what to expect, and she saw him frowning and then his eyes opening wide. "Pregnant?"

"Yes. And before you say anything let me tell you that I'm not going to let you send me anywhere, like you did with Samantha and William. And I'm not going to get rid of it." She put her hands on her abdomen. "I already love this child."

"Felicity." He interrupted her. "I would never ask you to do that. And I'm too selfish to send you away." He reached for her and she sat next to him on the bed. "I can not imagine my life without you." He put his hand on her abdomen and smiled. "And this little one now."

"So you don't think it's a bad timing?"

"Oh! I think it's a horrible timing. But there's never going to be a good one for us."

They stayed in silecen for a moment, enjoying their closeness, when Oliver started laughing.

"I just can't believe it! We are going to be parents."

"Yes, we are."

"Are you sure?"

"Well I haven't gone to the doctor yet, but..." Felicity reached behind her for the pregnancy test hidden under the pillow. "I have this."

"Why did you hid it under there? It's where we sleep."

"I was panicking." She defended herself.

Oliver looked at Felicity, amazed, and kissed her. He still couldn't believe that there were going to have a baby. He imagined a perfect little girl, just like Felicity, with blue eyes behind her glassess and an adorable face that he wouldn't be able to say no to.


	12. Pokemon II: The Date

**Here it is! The second part (and more likely last part) of my Pokemon Go drabble.**

**BTW my Pokemon Go app doesn't work anymore in my phone so I'm very sad :_(**

**12 - Pokemon II: The date**

Oliver was nervous. He had been from the moment he had received that text from Felicity, asking him to meet that same afternoon. He had had a quick lesson about Pokemon Go with Thea in the morning, of course after having to explain the whole situation to his sister, who had laughed at him for five minutes before accepting to help him.

At the end he had the app installed, Squirtle picked as his started Pokemon, and he had even been able to catch a few more from the garden of the mansion. He was as prepare as he could be for his date. A date that had all the ingredients to be a disaster, because: a) He lied to Felicity about playing Pokemon Go, and b) He had not been in a proper date in years.

So there he was, nervous as hell, sitting on the bench next to the fountain of Sierra Park (the second largest park in Starling City), and waiting for the blonde who had captivated him that morning. A few minutes later he saw her approaching the bench. He stood up, his hands were sweaty and he tried to dry them with the fabric of his jeans. He definitely was so out of his game.

"Hello." She greeted him cheerfully, her mobile phone already on her hand.

"Hi. So... umm... Where do you want to go?"

"If we go near the lake we may catch some water Pokemons, does that sound good?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

They started to walk, an akward silence between them. Oliver looked down to his phone, not daring to look at Felicity. "This is weird, right?" he heard her asking.

"No! This is just a... different first date."

"A date?"

Crap! He thought. For him it was pretty clear that this was a date but maybe she thought differently. He needed to fix it or he would look like a creep.

"Well, only if you wanted it to be. We can just be two people hanging out."

"I think I like the idea of a date. Going for a walk, getting to know each other... " She said with a smile. A gorgeous smile if you asked Oliver. "But if I had known that this was a proper date I would have wear someting nicer." She said looking down at her worn off jeans and trainers.

"You look beautiful" Oliver told her. And he wasn't lying, she truly looked beautiful with her hair down, minimal makeup and a tight outfit that clung to her figure. Boy! Did she have a nice ass...

Felicity couldn't help but blush, trying to hide it to hide it by looking at her phone.

"So, what do you do for a living? Apart from being a Pokemon trainer." He asked.

"I wish that was a real career! I'm an IT expert. What about you?"

"Club owner."

That made her stop abruptly. "Wait. Club owner? Oliver?... Oh my God! Are you Oliver Queen?"

"Yes. " He answered, scared by her reaction. Usually women throw themselves at his feet when they knew who he was, but Felicity didn't look like one of those women. "Is that something bad?"

"No. I mean... we are who we are and there is nothing wrong about having one surname or another. It's just that I kinda work for your family."

"You work at Queen Consolidated?"

"Yes. In fact I'm going to be promoted to supervisor of the IT Department." she answered calmly and started to walk again.

"That's kind of a big deal, right? You are what? 25?" he asked shocked. She looked way too young to be promoted already.

"24, actually. And it is a big deal. In fact, I'm going to be the youngest supervisor ever in the whole history of QC, but I'm also a genious. I graduated from M.I.T. when I was 19 years old."

"WOW. You are making me feel so under accomplished now." Oliver joked. That woman was amazing.

They continued walking to the lake. Any awkwardness that was there before had disappeared and now they were talking as if they had known each other for years. Oliver felt so relaxed that he forgot the reason why they were in the park, and not having the date in any other place.

"Oh my God!" Screamed suddenly Felicity.

"What? What happened? Are you ok?"

"A Lapras nearby."

"A what?"

"Lapras? The pokemon?"

"Ah... yes... of course."

"C'mon!"

She grabbed his hand and started running towards the lake. Oliver could see a few more people with their mobile phones out going in the same direction. So a Lapras was a something that looked like the love child of a turtle and the Loch Ness monster, and aparently was an important Pokemon. Once Felicity had captured her Pokemon she looked at Oliver, who was very confused.

"Oliver, which team are you?"

"Are we talking hockey? Baseball? Football?"

"Pokemon. I'm team Mystic."

"I'm... the one that is yellow."

Felicity looked at him, cocking her head to her side. She knew he was lying. But why? To get her into bed? No. He could have used a less elaborated lie for that. Maybe to laugh at her, but Oliver had been a very nice guy and he looked really interested in her.

"You don't play Pokemon, do you?" She asked, feeling cheated.

"I do! Look! I have the app." He defended himself, showing his phone to her.

"You are only at level 3! You can't even choose a team until you are at level 5!" Felicity screamed.

She took a step backwards, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again she found Oliver looking at her guiltily.

"Just tell me why."

"I... I don't know." Oliver tried to explained. "When I saw you this morning I just wanted to spend time with you."

"You could have just asked me out."

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm not the smoothest when it comes to dating. Hook ups yes, dating not so much."

"So this is not about having sex?"

"No... well yes but... It's not..."

"You know, usually it's me the one talking in fragment sentences." She commented, amused.

He smiled. It seemed that she wasn't that mad anymore.

"Look, Felicity. I like you. I have only known you for a day, but you are an amazing woman and I want to date you."

"WOW. And you say you are not smooth. And also WOW, I can not believe that Oliver Queen wants to date me."

"So what do you say? You want to grab some dinner?"

"Sounds good" She answered smiling. "And also I can explain more things about Pokemon to you. Because belive me, there are going to be more dates like this one."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "Seems fair."


	13. Hogwarts AU II

**I wrote this while being high on sugar and ibuprofen (damn period!) so I'm sorry for any kind of mistakes.**

**13- Hogwarts AU II**

It was the first day back at Hogwarts after the Holidays. All the students were in the Great Hall, telling each other about what they have gotten for Christmas. Iris and Sara have tried to convince Felicity to go with them and eat something, but she refused. Felicity had spent most part of the day at the library, doing research. She had told her friends that she wanted to prepare for the classes of the following day, but in fact she just wanted to be alone so she could spend time in her secret project.

She was hungry, yes, but dinner time was the only moment of the day when she was sure that the library would be empty. She made sure that she was alone before taking out her Hanukkah present: a brand new tablet. Her mother had given it to her with the idea of being able to keep in touch with her daughter more easily.

"I'm tired of those owls." She had said. "They enter in the living room and they leave everything covered in feathers. And I think that a couple of them pooped on the carpet."

The complete look of devastation on her mother's face when she explained that muggle object did not work in Hogwarts would haunt Felicity for the rest of her days. So that's why she was determined to fix that damn tablet and make it work while being at school. She was pretty sure that was illegal and an almost impossible mission, but she had been exceding in her Charms class and she was sure she could work something out, even if she was just a 3 year student. She was a genius after all.

She had been working for a couple of hours when a voice interrupted her concentration. "2nd of January and you already are trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

Oliver Queen. Since that horrific first meeting more than one year ago they hadn't talked much. They have shared a couple of classes, but Felicity haven't even bother to socialise with him outside of them. Sometimes their eyes would meet in the middle of the Great Hall or crossing by in the corridors, and that was the whole extension of her interactions with Oliver Queen.

"Well, someone needs to be the first of the class." She answered, trying to hide the tablet under some books.

"What are you doing?

"What? Me? Nothing?" She then noticed that Oliver was holding a plate with food on it. It smelled like roast potatoes and chicken. "What is that?"

"For someone as intelligent as you, you should know that starving yourself to death is not healthy." He answered with a smirk, leaving the plate on the table, next to her books.

"You brought me dinner?" He simply shruged. "Why?"

"Sara said that you were still here and that she was going to bring you something to eat, but then she got distracted with that Slytherin girl, Nyssa, and... I don't know. I just thought that you should eat something."

Was he babbling? Usually she was the blabber. And did he implied that she was too skinny? "Thank you." She simply said. "So, are you going to tell me now what were you doing?" he asked again. When Oliver saw that Felicity was still looking at him warily, he added "I promise not to tell anyone. You can trust me." And strangely Felicity felt like she could truly trust him, so she took the tablet out.

"What is that?" Oliver asked, sitting on the chair next to her.

"It's a tablet. A muggle object. It was my present for Hanukkah, from my mother."

"You know that doesn't work here, right?"

"Yes... That's why I'm in the library. I'm researching. I will find a way to make it work."

"Ohhhh... so illegal stuff" Oliver joked.

"It's not illegal!"

"It kind of is." He couldn't stop smiling. Annoying Felicity was funny. "The Ministry has a whole Department to prevent people like you" he pointed at Felicity "doing things like this" he pointed at the tablet.

"Well... You promised not to tell anyone, so you better keep your promise." Felicity sounded like an annoyed five-years-old child, and she knew it.

"I keep my promises." Oliver change his facade, adopting a more serious expression. "But you should be carefull."

"I know. That is why I'm doing this now, while no one is around, instead of going to the Great Hall."

There was an awkward silence, interrupted only by Felicity's stomach. "You should eat" Oliver simply said.

While Felicity attacked the chicken and potatoes, Oliver grabbed the tablet to look at it more closely.

"Why is so important to you to make this work? Apart from proving that you are better than everyone else?"

Was that a compliment or an insult? Felicity wasn't sure, but she decided to ignore it. She swallowed a piece of chicken before answering. "Because my mum gave it to me. She misses me. And she doesn't exactly like the owl-communication system that we have here."

"And do you miss her?"

Felicity stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Her and her mum did not have the best of relationships, but at least they had always been able to count on each other. "Yes. I miss her. For a few years now it had only been us. And know she is all alone at home. I try to write almost everyday, but it's not the same as being actually there."

"I know how you feel. " Oliver answered softly. "I miss my sister. And now that I'm not at home, she is not... She does not really like it there. My mum and dad, they tried to make it look as everything is fine, but they are having some problems and my sister is in the middle of everything."

"I'm sorry, Oliver" she reached for his arm trying to comfort him. He looked down at her hand. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Oliver cleared his throat. "I should get going. I don't want to miss dessert." He said, getting up. "Finish your food before continuing your little project. You need energy."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"It was no problem. Good luck with the tablet. I would offer my help... but we both know that I would just slow you down."

Felicity watched him going. She couldn't described what had just happened, but it had made her see Oliver in a very different way. Maybe he wasn't a jerk after all.


	14. Oh, God III

**I have no excuse at all. I started this chapter but I didn't know how to continue it. But hopefully, now that my muse is back I will be able to update more regulary.**

**This is the continuation and last part of the two previous chapters "Oh, God!". Enjoy it!**

**14 – Oh, God! III**

"Oh, god!" moaned Oliver.

"Would you stop moving?" asked an irritated Felicity.

"It stings!"

As much Green Arrow as Oliver was, sometimes he acted more like a five year old child. In his defense, he had just been stabbed on his side. The last week had been hell on all aspects of his life: as Mayor his plan to develop a dedicated group to give free legal aid to the people of the Glades had been oposed by the city council, and as the Green Arrow he had spent the whole week running after a psycopath who was trying to make a human-skin suit, who had been the one to stab him and also the reason why Felicity and Oliver hadn't been able to have THE talk. The skin-suited phyco had the worst timing, making them cancelled their Big Belly Burger date plan.

The bunker had been filled with a strange tension during that week, with longing looks and touches between them, but not clear idea of where they were standing. But now that Oliver had taken care of that psycho and handed him over the SCPD, Felicity and him were finally free to talk.

"So, you can take a knife between you ribs but I put a little bit of antiseptic on the wound and you flinch?"

"It's not the same..." he tried to defend himself.

Felicity simply chuckled. She suspected that he only acted that way because he liked it when she looked after him. She started to bandage the wound and if Oliver noted that she touched his abs more than usual while doing so, he didn't say anything.

"All done."

Felicity took a step backwards, giving Oliver space so he could dress again. He reached for his discarded shirt but didn't put it on. Felicity squinted at him, knowing the way they had been teasing each other for the last month she suspected that Oliver was trying to play her.

"So... we never got to go to Big Belly Burger" said Oliver, his eyes not leaving Felicity's eyes.

"We have had a quite busy week". Felicity could feel her heart beating quickly. She knew were this was going, and she was both excited and afraid about it. She was ready for a new chapter in her life, to leave the problems she and Oliver had had behind them and just look to the future. But fist they needed to talk and clear the air, and she was sure about her own feelings, but she couldn't be sure 100% about Oliver's. Well, she was 98% sure, but that other 2% made her doubt. Maybe for Oliver what they have been doing these last weeks was just lust; they had always had a great chemistry in the bed.

"Would you like to go now?" he asked, twisting the shirt in his hands.

"It's 2 in th morning. I think they will be closed by now... And even if they weren't I don't think they would accept that dress code." Felicity smiled, pointing at his naked chest.

"Yes" he chuckled "you might be right." He looked around, looking for an excuse to make the night longer. His eyes found the drawer where Diggle kept his whiskey. "What about a drink instead?" He didn't wait for an answer, walking towards thee drawer and opening it, taking two glasses and a bottle from it. Felicity followed him, sitting onnher chair and looking every movement that Oliver made. She could she the muscles of his back and arm moving while he poured the ambar liquid in the glasses.

"Isn't that Diggle's?" Felicity teased him, smiling.

"I don't think he will mind." Oliver offered her a glass and she took it.

"What should we drink to?"

Her question brought flashbacks of their first night together to both of them. The air around them became thicker and the room felt hotter. Oliver took a step toward, making the rim of his glass touch Felicity's.

"For us."

"For us." She repeated, and they both drank without keeping their eyes off each other. Oliver took just a sip, but he watched as Felicity finished the whole thing.

"Wow!"

"Liquid courage" she said without looking at him. "Do you think we could sit?"

"Okay..."

This was it. They finally were going to talk and clear the air. Oliver started to feel his hands sweaty. Somewhere in his mind a voice reminded him that he had no reason to be nervous; Felicity had been flirting with him for weeks now, making almost clear that his feelings were not one sided. However, other voice inside of him said that that did not mean that she wanted a relationship, maybe she just needed some kind of stress relief. And Oliver knew that he would no accept a "not strings attached" kind of relationsgip. It was all of nothing.

Felicity sat on her chair. Oliver brought another chair close and sat facing her. If Oliver was nervous then Felicity looked like she was about to combust; she couldn't stop bouncing her legs and she was biting her bright blue-colored nails.

"Fisrt of all" she said once Oliver was sitting in front of her, "I just want you to not interrup me. I have a lot of thing to get out of my chest and I won't be able to do it if there are interrumptions." Oliver simply nodded and let Felicity continued. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I reacted to... to everything. But you need to understand that it hurt. Discovering that you had a somehow second family. I know it was not that, but for me it felt like it was. And I know that telling the truth has never been your biggest strengh, but we were going to start a life together. You proposed to me, knowing that you were keeping a part of your life hidden from me." Felicity took a deep breath. Oliver watched her clenching her fists.

"But I wasn't fair to you either. I complain because you did not tell me things, but I should have stayed. We should have talked. We should have sorted our problems together. Instead I run, because I was hurt. And when I realized that was not the way, too much had happened and I thought it was too late. And I know what you said in your vows, and that we have been teasing each other these last weeks, but I need to know that this is no just about lust. So please, tell me, is it too late?"

Felicity's eyes were fixed on Oliver's face, trying to descipher his expression. There was a slight disbelief in his eyes, and for a second Felicity thought she had just made a fool of herself, until she felt Oliver's arms around her, making her stand up. He was hugging her with all his heart, as if she were going to vanish any moment.

He took a step backward so he sould see her face. "Felicity, for you is never too late." He brought his hands to her face, very much like the first time that he kissed her in that hospital corridor. Her eyes and smile showed pure hapiness. "You are the only woman I will ever want to be with. And I promise you that I will work every day to be the man that you deserve. No more lies, no more running."

And then he leaned forward, claiming her lips with his, like he had done many other times.


	15. Smoak Technologies

**Wouldn't it be wonderful if this happened in the show for real?**

**15 – Smoak Technologies**

When Oliver opened the door to the loft he could heard Felicity talking on the telephone. He had miss it, coming back home to Felicity. It hadn't been easy, but after Felicity trying to get rid of Prometheous all by herself, a near-death experience, a back-stabbing reporter/ex-girlfriend, and lots and lots of talks, Oliver and Felicity were on the right path, together, again.

Felicity was pacing in the living room, mobile phone on her ear. She lifted her head when she heard Oliver entering and gave him a smile, still speaking with whoever was on the other side of the line. "Ok, so we can review the budget of the first phase and see if we can add that. Just bring me all the papers tomorrow... You too, bye." She hang up and moved to where Oliver was, so she could give him a proper "welcome home" kiss.

"Hey. How was your day?" Felicity asked, while still having her arms around his neck. Oliver enjoyed the closeness, caresing her back with the tips of his fingers. "Not bad. Thea gave me the rest of the day free in exchange of reviewing all the projects for the new boulevard."

"She gave you?" Felicity repeated, amused. "I though you were the Mayor, not her."

"Well, she can be very bossy. What did you do today?" They pull apart and Felicity grabbed the notepad that was lying on the coffee table.

"I basically spent the whole morning talking with Curtis. He is trying to decide which project we would be able to pull off during the first five years. We need to decided by the end of next week, before the meeting with Starling National Bank, so we can give them an approximate budget. But he keeps changing his mind... "

Felicity and Curtis had decided to put their talent to work and create their own company. After all, they had the experience and knowledge, as well as too much free time during the day. But if they were being honest with themselves, they thought the process would be easier.

"But hey! At least so much talking in the telephone has been useful." She said while showing Oliver a page of the pad full of dooddles. "I think I have our logo."

That's when Oliver saw it. The same "S" he had seen two years ago, in an alien-induced allucination. He had told Felicity about it, but without going into much detail. He told her about the name of the building they escape from when Felicity was thinking names for her company, and she liked it so much she decided to call it _Smoak Technologies_, but he never described the logo to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Felicity when Oliver didn't react.

"Yes... sorry" he said shocking his head. "It's just... it's the same logo, from the alien allucination."

"Really?" she looked at the doodle. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or creeped out. Anyway, I like it and I'm keeping it." But when she was going to leave the notepad back from where she took it from, she stopped.

"Everything alright?" asked Oliver.

"Yes. I was just thinking." Felicity turned to looked at him. "Do you miss it? The feeling of normalicy?"

"No... Maybe sometimes" he got closer to her. "But then I think about what this life has brought me and I forget about normal."

"Like being the Mayor?"

"Like you." he answered without a doubt and Felicity felt herself melting. Oliver could be such a huge sap when he wanted. "Anything I had endure in my life has been worth it because of you."

Felicity threw herself to Oliver, crashing her lips with his. She couldn't help it. She loved every side of Oliver, but him being romantic did funny thing to her ovaries and hormones. Seriously, it was a good thing that she had the hormonal implant in place, or they would have had already an "accident".

"I have always wondered." she said when they pull apart. "Do you think we would be together if the whole island-stranded thing hadn't happened?"

"Yes!" Oliver could not imagine any timeline where he was not with Felicity.

"How? You were a playboy who peed on cop cars and I was working as an IT girl."

"In my family company, and with how brillant you are I'm sure they would had given you a promotion sooner or later. We would had met at some point and I would had been dumbfounded by you, your intellingence, your beauty and your rambling. I would had flirted, you would had ignored me, I would had had to clean my act to get your attention and after months of insisting, you would had accepted going on a date with me."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Queen." Felicity teased him, smiling.

"What can I say? I always get the girl." And he leaned forward for another kiss, who turned into another one, and another, while they walked to the bedroom, forgetting everything about projects, budgets or responsabilities.


	16. Hashtag

**Have I ever told you how much I love Thea's hate for Oliver's new choice of "female friend". Ohhh Thea, never change. I just hope we can see a little bit of her shipping Olicity before the season ends.**

**16 - Hashtag**

For once, Oliver was having a good day. There was no members of the city council arguing with him, no noisy resporters pestering him about whatever was the controversy of the week. He even had time to go out for lunch. However, something was making him feel uneasy. In his experience, when things were that quiet it meant that something big was about to happen. That is why he did not even flinch when his sister entered his office without knocking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted the moment she entered thought the door.

"Tell you what?"

Thea closed the door before getting closer to the desk, her phone in her hand. "About you and Felicity" she simply said, sitting in front of Oliver.

"What about me and Felicity?"

"Ollie... I'm your sister. You can trust me. In fact you should have told me before I had to read about it online".

Oliver let out a long sigh, dropping the pen he had been holding and covering his face with his hands. He loved his sister, more than anything in the world, but sometimes her communication skills needed to be polished.

"Ok Thea, you are going to need to give me details, because right now I have no idea what you are talking about."

His sister did not answer, she simply rolled her eyes and showed Oliver the screen of her phone. It was an article from a gossip site with the title _#Olicitywatch is back on. _He took Thea's phone from her hands, letting a "What the hell!" out of his mouth. The article explained how Oliver and Felicity had been seen in the last couple of weeks together in public, with photos included. There was one of a couple of weeks, when Oliver has accompanied Felicity to her car after a night of crime-fighting in the bunker. Also a photo of Felicity with a bag of Big Belly Burguer meeting Oliver at City Hall when she had brought him lunch last week. There even was one of them from a couple of hours ago, when Oliver had met Felicity for lunch by chance in their favourite Indian place.

Those moments had been pretty innocent, after the whole Helix/Pandora hacking that Felicity had gone through last month Oliver was just trying to reconnect with her, as friends hanging out. However, in those photos it looked like there was something else between them. He had his hand on Felicity's back, Felicity was smiling at him like she used to do when they were travelling around the world, and they was barely a few centimeters between them in every photo. They had been growing closer again, but definitely not as much as the article was implying.

"This is not what you think, Thea. Felicity and I are not back together."

"But you have been hanging out together more lately."

"That's true, but as friends."

"Really? You are going to play that card with me?" said Thea, taking her phone back and starting to look for something on it. "Do friends, who used to be engaged, usually spent their saturday mornings going to the Farmers Market?

She showed Oliver her phone again. It was a tweet with the hashtag #OlicityWatch, full of emoticons of hearts and exclamation points, and a photo of them from last saturday, when Oliver had suggested that Felicity needed to stop eating so much take out and had offered to go with her to the Farmers Market in search for fresh products.

"Are paparazzis following me again?" Even while being the Mayor he had managed to keep himself away from gossip magazines, but if he was being followed by photographs all over the city then there was a higher risk of his "green secret" being discovered. But that did not worried him as much as thinking about Felicity being stalked by those paparazzi.

"No, this is just the Olicity Watch."

"The what?"

"Ollie, do you even listen when I talk to you? I explained you this months ago" replied a very annoyed Thea. "#OlicityWatch is the hashtag that people use to talk about you and Felicity. Last year it was pretty active, but it basically disappeared when you two... you know..." Thea tried to avoid the word break up. "Then, a couple of weeks ago, people started to post photos again. And I was waiting for you to tell me the truth in person, but it was getting ridiculous, so I came here instead."

"Thea..."

"Don't 'Thea' me! I'm your sister. You should tell me when you get back together with the love of your life."

"Thea, Felicity and I are not together."

"What? No! Why?"

"I told you. We are just friends."

"But the photos..."

"Are just from two people spending time together. Like they used to do even before they were a couple." Oliver took a deep breath,looking at the dissapointment written on his sister's face. "I'm sorry Thea, but as mush as the Internet wants Felicity and I back together we are not."

"...Yet" added Thea, and continued before Oliver could interrupt her. "Look at the photos! You still care for each other. You still love each other. Even if both of you had tried to move on, at the end you always found each other."

Oliver did not say anything for a few seconds. He was thinking, wishing that his sister's words held some truth to them. "You really think so?"

"I know so." She said with a soft smile. "And when the inevitable happens, I hope you would tell me directly so I don't have to find about it on Twitter."

"I promise." Oliver said, returning the smile. "And we also should talk about how creepy is that hashtag and the fact that you follow it."

"If I were you I would call Felicity first" said Thea, getting up from the chair, smirking. "I'm sure she is going to like it even less than you did."

For once Thea was wrong. Felicity did find the whole hashtag thing pretty funny, and she even started to follow it herself. Three months later Oliver did good to his promise, telling Thea that he and Felicity were trying to be a couple again. And of course, Thea was the first one to tweet about it with a photo of her favourite couple and using the hashtag #OlicityWatch.


	17. Hogwarts AU III

**More Hogwarts AU! I'm trying to write at least one drabble for each year (although I skipped the first one...). This time with a little bit of Divination in the mix. And a big thank you to Google for all that information about reading hands (which I didn't even know that it was called Palmistry).**

**Enjoy!**

**17 – Hogwarts AU III**

Felicity did not like this. Not at all. First, she was only taken this stupid Divination class because Caitlin, Iris and Sara had convinced her to do it. "We can be all together" they had said "This year there isn't any other class were we can take the four of us together." And secondly, and worst of all, she had been paired with Oliver Queen, and it was all Sara's fault.

Sara, who at the beginning of the year has claimed Felicity as her Divination partner... until that morning, when she saw Nyssa alone and decided that it was the prefect opportunity to flirt with her, leaving Felicity all alone.

"Oh, darling" said the Proffesor when she saw Felicity sitting alone. "You can not do this class all by yourself. You will need a new partner." And she called Oliver, who had been sitting with two friends.

If she had to describe her relationship with Oliver, Felicity would say that it was weird. They mostly ignored each other during the day, exchanging very little words. However, after their post-Christmas conversation last year, she had found Oliver in the library almost every day after dinner. They didn't talk much, but Oliver always asked her about her day and he even seemed interested about her projects, both personal and for class. But Felicity wasn't a fool, and she was pretty sure that the only reason Oliver did that was to get her to do his own work, that was why she always kept her anwser short and with little details, avoiding to prolong the conversation.

So here she was, holding Oliver's hand while she tried to interpret the lines on his palm. She was too focused on the task while taking notes to see Oliver's smile."You really are an overachiever" he joked.

"What?" He looked up from his palm, her voice harsh.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." Oliver tried to defend himself immediately. "It's just that... you really aim to be the best and you work hard, even in a class that you hate, like this one."

"How do you know I hate Divination?" asked Felicity in a low voice, dropping his hand.

"Because you always spend the whole hour of this class with your eyebrows furrowed and murmuring to yourself." He answered, not even trying to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Well... you should start paying more attention in class and less to..." _me_, she wanted to say "... your classmates."

Felicity turned her attention to her notes, putting them in order and avoiding looking at Oliver. Somehow, the idea of him looking at her during class made her flush. She knew that Oliver wasn't the best student, but surely there were more interesting things to do to distract himself than just looking at her.

"So what's the veredict?" Oliver's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"The what?"

"Your notes. What's my future going to be like?"

"Oh. Well, I still think that there are too many variables in someone's life to be able to predict their future by looking at their hands. But..." she took his hand again, feeling it warmer than before. "Your _life line_ is long and deep, which means that you will have a healthy life, full of vitality and you have good stamina. There are branches up and down, this means that you may find difficulties in your life but you will recover." Felicity's finger followed the lines on his hand while she spoke, tickling Oliver, althought he would never admit it. "You _heart line_ is deep, so you have a stressful life, which may be realted to your wavy _head line_, that means that you have an inner conflict. " For just being a class asigment about palmistry this was becoming too intimate. She didn't need to know details about Oliver's life or secrets, and she was sure Oliver did not want her to know, by the way he pulled his hand away from her.

"Sorry" he said. "It's just that... there are things I prefer not to talk about."

"I understand."

For a split second she could see real hurt in his face, right before he put on an smile and extending his hand toward her. "I believe it's my turn now." She gave him her hand and immediately she could feel his thumb caressing her palm, sending shivers down to her spine. His touch was soft and delicate, something he would not have expected from the Beater of Gryffindor.

"Of course, your _head line_ is branched upward, your are going to have great success in your career... not surprise there." Usually Felicity would have thought that he was moking her, but she could hear real pride in Oliver's voice while saying that. "It's straight, which means that you are a logical person. Your_ heart line_ is also straight, that means... "he looked at the book before continuing " it means that you are ruled by your brain and you don't take risks. You always think before doing anything." He look up to her. "I know you don't like this class, but I think this _P__almestry_ thing is making very valid points." Felicity couldn't help but roll her eyes, waiting for him to continue."And your _life line _is a double line, and that's because... " another look at the book " you have a twin? Oh, no, wait. It can also mean that you have or will find a soul mate... and I guess that's related to your _love line_ being long and deep, you will have a strong long-term relationship."

His voice sounded a little bit hoarse while saying that last sentence. Oliver let Felicity's hand go, looking a small moment to his own hand before closing it in a fist.

"Well... for me all this sounds stupid because I do not believe in Palmestry. I was always told that the lines of the hand are formed even before birth and they are due to the flexion of our hands. That doesn't mean that I don't believe in Divination, just that there are better and more accurate ways... like prophecies. But prophecies are like very serious things and I'm sure they don't care about my love life... Sorry, I'm babbling"

"That's okay" Oliver said with a smile. "But Felicity, you live in a world with magic. I know you have received a muggle education, and that you are not used to certain things, but just try to keep an open mind."

"Because I'm a logical person who uses her brain and doesn't take risks?"

"It's not that bad."

"My hand basically told you that I'm an emotionless robot."

"A what?"

"Forget it" she said, shaking her head. "It's a muggle thing."

"I'm just saying, maybe you do have a soul mate... or a secret twin." he was silent for a minute, almost like he wasn't sure about continuing speaking. "I've seen you with that Allen kid. You seem pretty close and you are in the same house..."

"Oh, Barry and I... we are not... I don't..."

"I know that he is a year younger than us" Oliver ignored Felicity's attempt to explain herself " but I'm sure you two have a lot in common."

"I don't like Barry. "Felicity dropped her voice, so only Oliver could hear her, even though she didn't know why she felt like she needed to give Oliver an explanation. "And he doesn't like me. He likes Iris. And he is just asking me for advice."

"Oh"

"Yes... we are just friends."

"Oh... ok. Well... Anyway, I'm sure you will find your soul mate."

"Or my secret twin sister?"

"Yes. That's another option."

Oliver smiled, and Feclity was glad that they could end their conversation in a more humorous note before the Proffesor anounced the end of the class and their homework for the following week. Oliver collected his things quickly, saying a simple "bye" before joining his friends. The moment Oliver left, Sara appeared next to Felicity.

"So how was the class?"

"I don't talk to traitors." Said an annoyed Felicity.

"It wasn't that bad... You like Oliver."

"I tolerate him. That's it."

Sara showed her hands in surrender. "Ok, new topic. Have I told you how soft Nyssa's hands are?"


End file.
